Rest is Good for the Soul
by Jewelbaby
Summary: This is my take on a good KISH moment with Baby Sierra


**JUST A LITTLE STORY I THOUGHT OF. ONCE LEARNING THAT KISH IS NOT GONNA BE AROUND NO MORE. I MAY RIGHT MORE IN FUTURE.**

MARCH 2011

Kyle was standing at the sink of his and Oliver's apartment washing out a couple of Bottles. He looked over to where a giggling Sierra was playing with her cherrios. "Is that good Baby girl?" Kyle asked. Kyle smirked when Sierra babbled her baby talk. Kyle sometimes couldn't believe that Oliver finally decided to find out if he was the father of Sierra. After the test confirmed it Oliver went straight to Gigi and she said she was fine with Oliver and Kyle raising her. As long as she could spend time with her. Which Kyle and Oliver agreed to quickly. So here they were a year after the fact. Yep a year which meant that Little Sierra Rose Fish would be 1 in a week. Boy time flies when you're living life. Kyle came over and sat down beside Sierra's highchair. When there was a knock on the door. "Wonder who that is." Kyle said getting up. When he opened the door and he was surprised to see Roxie standing there. "Hey Roxie." Kyle said smiling.

"Boy you never come around no more. Ever since you and Fish have been playing house with the baby I never see ya." Roxie said coming in.

"Been busy. First there was getting settled and now if I'm not at work I'm here so Oliver can work." Kyle said.

"Poor baby. Speaking of how is Little Sierra doing?" Roxie asked going over to the baby.

"She's doing good. Getting big." Kyle said shutting the door.

"Hey Baby girl." Roxie said.

Sierra giggled and clapped. "Oh you're such a happy girl." Roxie said sitting down beside her.

"She sure is." Kyle said.

"I'm so glad Oliver decided to open that envelope. I don't have anything against Schuyler but he wouldn't ve made the best dad." Roxie said.

"Yeah. I don't truly think Oliver is sure he's making the best dad." Kyle said.

"Oh that's load of crap if I ever heard some. He's a wonderful dad." Roxie said.

"Well I know that and you know that. But Oliver ain't so sure." Kyle said.

"Why not?" Roxie asked wiping drool off Sierra's face.

"I don't know. If only he could see himself with her. He's so good." Kyle said.

"He sure is. I saw them in Angel Square the other day. He looks like parenthood was made for him." Roxie said.

"I know. I caught him singing her a lullaby the other night. He's wonderful with her." Kyle said sitting down across from Roxie.

"What about you two. Have you guys had some couple time together?" Roxie asked.

Kyle blushed. "We've managed to get away a few times. Gigi watched her new years ever for us and we went to Angel Square and watched the fireworks." Kyle said.

"Well that settles it. I wanna be the next Babysitter." Roxie said.

"You?" Kyle asked smirking.

"Yeah. Why not me? I was almost this little girl's grandma." Roxie said.

"You're right." Kyle said as his phone rang.

"Sorry." He said grabbing it off the counter and answering it. "Kyle Lewis." He said. Roxie went back to playing with Sierra until Kyle got off the phone.

When he came over he sighed. "Oliver has to work another shift." Kyle said.

"You work tonight?" Roxie asked.

"Luckily no. I'm just worried about Oliver. He's taken all the over time he can this past month." Kyle said.

"You're worried he's gonna burn out?" Roxie asked.

"That or get himself shot. Roxie I love Fish very much. And I'm worried." Kyle said.

Roxie put her hand on Kyle's. "Don't worry too much. Enjoy the time you have with this cutey pie here." Roxie said.

"You're right." Kyle said smiling as Sierra giggled.

NEXT DAY

Kyle came home from the hospital to find Oliver laid out on the couch sound asleep. Kyle just smiled and went to take his shower. He knew Oliver would be exhausted after working 2 12 hour shifts straight. Kyle walked into the nursery to find Sierra out like her daddy. Kyle smiled and went to the shower. When he came out he saw that both Father and Daughter were both still out. Kyle went into the living and gently lifted Oliver's head and eased down onto the couch. "Mmm" Oliver moaned.

"Go back to sleep just me." Kyle said softly running his fingers through Oliver's hair.

"Kyle?" Oliver asked not quite awake.

"Yeah Babe. Go back to sleep. I'm just gonna watch some tv." Kyle said. Oliver went back to sleep leaving Kyle to watch the tv.

After a while Oliver started to stir opening and blinking his eyes. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey. Get a good nap?" Kyle asked.

"Short." Oliver said just laying there.

"I know. You've been on for 24 hours straight and up more than that." Kyle said.

"Sore as hell as well." Oliver said.

"Get hurt while you were on last night?" Kyle asked.

"Just took a tumble and bruised my ego a little." Oliver said.

"How about we head to the bedroom." Kyle said.

"Mm wish I could but Sierra is gonna wake up soon and want to have dinner. Plus she'll need a bath." Oliver said rubbing his face.

"Oliver look at me. You have to got to stop taking every double shift they give out." Kyle said.

"I have to Kyle." Oliver said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Some of the guys at the station are telling me that I can't be a cop and a Parent." Oliver said.

Kyle laid his chin on Oliver's shoulder. "Do you believe you can?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Oliver said getting up.

"Oliver I know you can. But I also know that if you keep going the way you do. You'll put yourself in the hospital. Then you won't be no good to Sierra." Kyle said raising his voice.

"What am I supposed to do Kyle. I can't not take the shifts." Oliver said.

"Oliver look at yourself. You're exhausted. If you continue the way you're going you're gonna make a mistake and get someone hurt or worse get yourself hurt or even killed." Kyle said.

'You don't understand." Oliver said. Kyle was gonna reply but they had a cry through the baby monitor. Oliver went into the nursery and got Sierra. Kyle followed and watched as Oliver was rocking in the rocking chair.

Kyle walked over and squatted in front of him. "I may not understand. But I know one thing. I don't wanna lose you." Kyle said.

"You ain't gonna lose me." Oliver said.

Kyle nodded. "Ok. How bout I get this little one some food and you change her diaper." Kyle said.

"Sounds good to me." Oliver said leaning over for a kiss. Kyle obliged and kissed him.

FEW DAYS LATER

LLANVIEW HOSPITAL

Kyle was coming out of the locker room in his street clothes on his way out when Marty came and got him. "Marty what's going on?" Kyle asked as he was dragged to an exam room.

"Someone in here you should see." Marty said opening the door so Kyle could peak in. He was stunned to see Oliver curled up on the Gurney facing the opposite wall. Marty pulled the door shut and looked at Kyle.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"John said they chased a guy down some stairs and Oliver slipped. Nothing but a bruised back tho." Marty said.

"Good. Damn I told him a few days he had to cut back on his shifts." Kyle said..

"I know. I've had to tell John the same thing." Marty said.

"Yeah. Thanks Marty." Kyle said.

"Sure thing. Do me a favor. Take him home and give him some TLC." Marty said.

Kyle smiled. "Plan on it." Kyle said.

"See ya later." Marty said. Kyle looked at the door and walked back in. He walked over and ran his hand through Oliver's hair.

Oliver stirred from his sleep and rolled over. "Kyle?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I hear you took a fall down some steps." Kyle said.

"Yeah. But I'm fine." Oliver said.

"I know. Marty told me it's only bruising." Kyle said.

"They done released me. Just was waiting on you." Oliver said.

"Come on Officer Fish. There is a nice soft bed calling your name." Kyle said helping Oliver sit up.

APARTMENT

LATE THAT NIGHT

Oliver was laying in the bed dozing when Kyle came in holding a whimpering Sierra. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked sitting up.

"She just wanted her daddy." Kyle said passing Sierra over to Oliver.

"Hey come on it's ok." Oliver said rocking back and forth with her.

Once she was quieted down Oliver looked at Kyle. "I realized something when I took that tumble." Oliver said shifting onto his side and laying Sierra in the middle of them.

"Yeah. What's that?" Kyle asked.

"That I'm working way to much. And need to stop and spend more time with her and you." Oliver said.

Kyle smiled and laid his hand on Oliver's arm. "Glad you finally saw some sense." Kyle said.

"Yeah. Look I wanna go see my parents." Oliver said.

"Ok. Do you want me to come or. You wanna do this solo?" Kyle asked.

"You're coming. They're gonna have to get used to me being with you." Oliver said.

Kyle leaned over the baby and kissed Oliver. "Get some rest please. I don't wanna find you on a Gurney again for a long time." Kyle said. Olive laughed and laid his head down and sighed. Sometimes rest was good for the soul.

END

**THERE MIGHT POSSIBLY BE A SEQUEL TO THIS :)**


End file.
